the simple life akasuki styel
by ninjakitty52
Summary: what will happen when you put the akasuki with the girl's from the simple life. Read and find out!
1. meeting the girl's

**the simple life akasuki styel**

Well,I hope you like it and get to warn you the grammar my be a little crappie but I try my damiest with the grammar and with a little help to so please bear with me ok . Well, I will stop wasting your time and go on to the story. (aka this is at the time before Sasori dies and** if youd dont known this there a guy name Pein and he is the leader if you have not see the new naruto manga's)**

Day 1

Meeting the girls

''Ok! so you got the message, so how much will you pay, good well that a deal great I see them later ok by, dam it '',. Pein swear as he hang up the phone ''hey every one come down here, I have some news'' he yelled.

10 minutes later and yelling

''What took you guy so long'', he yelled and looking very mad at this point.

"Well, I was sleeping'',Itachi said, as he let out a yawn; stretching out his arms a little; and he has a bad case of bed head.

''I was watching a movie,'' Kisma added.

'' I bet it was jaws was it Kisma'',Deidara said with a grin as he elbowed him.

'' Oh my god! Deidara I swear I will kill you if you make a other shark joke''. He said, as he was face to face with Deidara already to beat him while Deidara has a big old grin on his face.

'' Why dont the two of you shut up! '', Pein yell '' Sasori why was you late?''

'' Does it make sense to not ask us the same thing if it waste more Time for th .'' Sasori stop to see Pein giving him a glare.'' I was fixing one of my puppets after Deidara blow up the arms'',given Diedara a glare.

'' Hey, I said i was sorry it was dark and I though it was an attacker'', Diedara wined

'' Deidara'',Pein yelled with a annoyed tone.

'' Sorry I will shut up'', he wined

'' Zetus'',Pein said, as he was staring at him.

'' Well I found a traveler and things happen and let just say I got lunch.''

'' Oh! my turn '',Hidan said as he saw that Pein was giving him a glare '' I was reading''.

''I was counting my money of courses'' Kakuzu said with a grin.

''And the blue headed one'' Pein said.

''Hey! I have a name and for your info, my name is Konan K-o-n-a-n '', but she stop after seeing Pein was giveing her a glare . ''I was swiming in the underground pool ''Konan said as she had sighed.

'' Well with that over, here the news you known the one show. The simple life you known the one show with the two girls with the one with the rich dad and the one with the famous singer as for a dad.''

'' I think there name is Paris and Nicole and I thought you hated that show,'' Sasori added.

''Well, yes that is true but the producers of the show had an idea. If they stay here for a weak to see what it very like in the akasuki is really like.'' He said with a frown.

''Ahhhhhhh'' evey one moaned but Pein.

''But I do have good news, they will pay us $10,000 a day for each a day when they stay Which means it will make are goal, go a little bit faster.''

''Do you say $10,000 a dayyyy'' Kakuzu said as he drool a little.

''Yes, and they be here about 2:30 pm and its'', he pull back his right slevee of his cloak that revealed a watch''and its 2.29 pm wow that was fast , One more thing you cant kill them, hurt them, or eat them.''

''Ahhhhhh'' evey one moaned again but not Pein again.

''But you can still swear and give them glares, and if I was you I take it and leave with it'' he added.

there a knock at the door

''Great, Itachi go get the door.''Pein said

''Hey why me why not'', he looking at every one else.''What about Hidan he some what normal looking.

''Hey '', Hidan yelled.

''Itachi just get the damn door'', Pein said giving him a glare.

''Fine '' Itachi said in a childish tone.

itachi walk up to the door and open it

'' Hi im Paris'' she said in a happy tone.

''And im Nicole'' she said with a happy tone as well.

''And we are here to stay for one week with you guys would that be fun'' they both said at the same time.

''Great nice to meet you''Itachi said and trying his best to smile''come . On in I will tell evey one that your here, hey every one they here.''he yelled

''Great you here'' the Leader said doing his best grin and that came out of nowhere.''Well let get stared shall we and let get to known evey boby''.

''Ok'' Paris said.

''That sound great''Nicole added.

''Well im Pein and the leader around her so just come to me if you have question ok'' he said with his fake grin.

''Ok you guy meet Itachi he the with the bed head ''.

'' Hey your hot what to be my boyfriend.'',Paris said trying her best to look sexy.

''No'', he said with a death glare.

''Well im Kisma'', he said with a evil grin.

''Omg land shark'', they both yelled.

'' ass holes'', he swear under his breath and with a annoyed look on his face.

''And im Diedara'', he shake paris hand.

''why are my hand wet'' she look at Diedara hand and it was is his worng hand.''Omg he have a moutn on his hand.

'' Man if that not a slut if I never knew one'', said Diedara hand mouth thingy.

''Oh sorry bad hand'' Deidara said as he slap his hand.

''And im Sasori'' he wined.

'' And I im Zetus''

nicole and paris faintede from shock

''They dont have to be so mean'', Zetus said as he look a little mad.

'' Well I call that a day '', Itachi said with a grin.

'' Ya I guess your rigth well evey body do what ever'', Pein added.

5 hours later

''Hey can some one pick up Paris and Nicole'', Pain yelled as he saw there body still on the ground.

to be contion...

Sorry if some part's need work but please rate and I get to warn you. This my have other copy's, of this so you my have to read againe if i do take it off for a little to fix it a little. so please rate so I known what to fix. so please rate!

* * *


	2. kicking and screaming akasuki style

**The simple life akasuki style **

Hey it's me again, sorry if I took a little bit to update let just say, if revenge a bitch then writher block is it's annoying little sister (he he he ). And that want I very felt since I have been have writher block for a little bit now but lucky me I figure out this part of the story. And I got to warn you it make take me a while like one for the next one, but I going to try my best to get it in as fast as I can, and still make it good. In addition, I just what to thank every body who read this story and rate it. Since my last story I post, let just say it has went up just like Diedara art. So I shut the hell up, and let you read the story! (**In addition, note this is before Sasori turn him self in to a human puppet, but that later in the story.) (**and may still have bad grammar, sorry take a little bite and i was in a hurry, so I migth take it off if eney body have a promble with it so be warn but I dount that so enjoy)

Day 2

Kicking and screaming akasuki style

Day two of the week with the two simple life stars, and it is about 8. 30 am at the akasuki base.

Pein who had just wakened up, walk out of his bedroom, and was heading toward the kitchen. (In addition, who was wearing a pair of black boxers and a red short sleeve t-shirt.) "Man who cooking breakfast is burn the hell out of it." Pein said putting his hand's through his orange bed head hair, which make it even messier. Then after one minutes of walking later, and was near the kitchen (about 10 steps on way) he notice black smoke coming out of it and the fire alarms went off. "Fuck" he wined as he ran head first into the Smokey room, with his shirt covering his mouth. When he was in the room he trip over something at first but figure out it was the fan, so he turn it on, and all the smoke had cleared. There he saw the cause of all the smoke, it was a pot of black scramble eggs on the stove, then when he turns off the stove. " This smell like Dei" Pein said but was interpret by a Diedara with his hair down, and was dress in a 2 piece spongebob pj's, with different face of spongebob on it, and had a white back round, and a pair of white shock's, and a teddy bear in his arm's.

"Hey what happen to my egg's" Diedara said looking at the ashy black pile of egg's on the stove. And keep scooping up the burned egg is in a spoon and let them drop just to see it turn to ash. "Hey you should see this leader it's so cool looking!" Diedara said accidentally poring some of the ash on Pein feet.

"Diedara, why did you let you egg's one the stove like that?!" Pein said with a glare, and shaking the ash from his foot.

"Well" Diedara said rubbing his hand through his hair. "Card captures was on, and I couldn't miss it, and plus is the last episode!"

"Why do all the s rank criminal ninja has to freak's" Pein though doing the one thing putting his hand on his face and shaking it back and force. " At least I still have Itachi, at least he still normal." then Itachi came in the room with his hair in a messy pony tail, and red pj bottoms with his stomach bear, and is holding a Hina-Ichigo pushily ( from rozen maiden).

"Hey want happen here," Itachi said looking at all the smoke damage and rubbing his eye in a sleepily state. "And I guess the two slut's aren't oh wake yet, and did you make some coffee yet?" he said sitting at the table, and slumping over it, as he using his pushily as a pillow.

"No but I have to, for the long day were going to have today." pein said while letting out a yawn, and walk toward the coffee machine. But was still a little disturbed that Itachi having a pushily like that.

"And I make my special pancake to boot, yeah!" Deidara said doing his little happy pose ( standing on his right leg, and his left leg is bend out wards, and raising his left hand and it's in a fist, and his right hand in a normal pose, and had on a happy go lucky face.)

"NO!" both Pein and Itachi yelled. In addition, Pein who had drop the coffee beans when he was putting it in the machine. And Itachi who have waken up from his sleepily state at lighting speed.

"Oh come on they aren't so bad," Deidara said with a sad face.

Then sasori came in the room all happy and cheerily. "Hey every one isn't today a great day."

"Man he must have a great dream last night" Pein, Itachi, Deidara

thought at the same try. As he walk over to the table, sitting down with a cheer full smile on his face.

"I will make breakfast if you don't mind" Sasori said pushing Deidara out of the way of the stove. "I have the most wonderful dream last night," Sasori said while clean the pot Deidara use. (With the pile of ashy eggs.)

"Ohhhhhhh can I help Saso" Deidara said, but was stop by a Pein who was be hide him covering his mouth.

"Just let him be, and plus you food taste like a 5 year old cook it." Pein said whispering in Deidara ear as his uncovering mouth, and left to tend to the coffee.

"Hey my cooking not that bad, you tell them Itachi, ummmmm Itachi" Deidara said with a sour look on his face while he saw Itachi was sleeping again, and how was poking he to wake him up. (Which didn't work) then he sat down at the table in defeat.

"Well let me tell to the dream I have ok," Sasori said while cooking some scramble eggs. (The right way I might add)

"Sure" every one said at the same time but not Sasori, and Itachi who still asleep.

"Well I dream about the two bitches from the simple life they came here and I killed them, plain and simple, god was a great dream, There egg's are done" he said placing all the egg's on the table with some fork's by them.

"Well if I was your I keep dreaming" Pein said as hand a still sleeping Itachi a cup a coffee as he sit down as he drank his.

"Why leader?" Sasori said confuse as he took a bite of his egg's.

"Hey you right Pein he is a good cook" Deidara said as he went though his egg's like mad man who haven't eating in weeks.

"Well, what I was going to say is the two bitches from the simple life is here, and they are going to be here for a weak. And this is just the second day. So keep dreaming for about 5 more day not counting today." Pein said taking a other ship from his coffee.

" Great, now I'm sad, thank leader" Sasori said sadly and slumping on the table, using his arm's as pillow's.

Then both Paris and Nicole both ran in the room screaming like mad men. And is hiding be hide Pein and Sasori chairs.

" Great, I should make a other pot of coffee for today" Pein said as he finish his cup. And went up to get an other cup. And sending Paris to the floor.

" Great, now I have this problem" looking at her still laying body on the ground.

" Hey Paris are you ok" Nicole said as she shaking her still unconscious friend on the floor.

"Hey leader can you get me a cup to" Sasori said rubbing his head in pain.

"Paris, Paris, Paris wake up, please wake up you scaring me" Nicole said. "Hey if she dead then I will be the famous one, not that slut" she though, as she still shaking her still unconscious friend.

"Hey what going on, and why you shaking me Nicole, stop your hurting me." Paris said as she have getting up from the floor and have stand up. And stand. And walk to the table. (like a drunk)

" Damn, she still alive" Nicole though as she as seat at the table also.

"Ok why was you guy screaming earlier" Pein said filling his cup and a cup for Sasori.

"Well I forget, how about you Paris"

"Hey don't ask me, I forget to" Paris added.

Then Zetus and kisma came in the room.( Zetus wear his cloak but look like his put it one in the dark, and was bear footed.) ( and Kisma is wearing a light blue 2 piece pj's with little shark's on them.)

" Omg land shark, and that man eating plant thing!" they both yell, and now hiding under the table.

" So that way, should have figure" both Sasori, and Pein though at the same time.

"Oh fuck you" Kisam yell at Paris, and Nicole, and sit at the table.

"Why do this oh way have to happen. Zetus said, as he sit by Kisma. And have a little cloud of sadness above him.

"Hey, I just notice some" Deidara said, as he finish the bite of his egg's.

"What, you known how to shut your mouth" Sasori said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I known you like me, bitch" Deidara hand mount thingy added.

"Did that mount on Deidara hand just call me a bitch?" Sasori said.

"You damn right, all the slut's love me" Deidara hand mouth thingy added.

"I'm not even going to answers to that, and were the damn coffee"

"Man you got burn Sasori, high five, rightly" then he high five his right hand "yeah."

" Great, a talking hand just can be a bitch, there to two slut's under the table, there a annoying fly name Deidara that won't leave me alone, a sad plant man, an angry shark, a sleeping serial killer next to me, and were my fucking coffee!" he said, as he wave his arm's back and forth wildly.

" Here you go Diva" Pen said, as he drop Sasori cup infornt of him.

" Than" Sasori said when he was cut by Deidara.

" I just remember what I was going to say" Deidara said.

" What is it Deidara" Pein said , takeing a ship from his coffee.

"Were Hidan, Kakuzu, and Koana at?".

"Yeah were are the two zombies, and Koana, leader" Kisma said, as he finally come down.

"Oh the are on missions this morning."

"That wield, why did you send them so early?" Deidara added

"Oh they were bugging me, since Hidan think those sluttnes will drive him crazy, Kakuzu think they will spend his money, and Koana just plain hate them." Pein added takeing an other ship.

" Hey! Were still here you known" Paris added.

" You don't have to mean" Nicole also added.

" Well if you get of under the table" Sasori said angrily.

" Not in till those two leave" they both said as they point to Kisma and Zetus.

" Man I known what that they feel, well since I'm official bored I'm getting the hell out of this hell hole, and play some Pyschonuts!" Sasori said.

" I'm going to" Zetus added as he left with Sasori.

" Yeah, I'm going as well, out of my way people" Deidara said as he raise from seat. " And plus I'm going to kick some Mithos ass do any one wish to join me!"

" I guess I join since there notice to do" Kisma added " but I got Zelos."

" Ok, and plus Lloyd my best character, yeah!"

" Well every one gone but a sleeping Itachi, great well I'm going see you later sluts. I have a stack a paper work waiting for me." Pein said as he left the room.

" I think the close is clear Paris" Nicole said, as she lift her head a little above the table.

" Hey! What about him" Paris said, as she point to Itachi, who still sleeping.

" Touch me and die!" Itachi said, as he look at the girl with a death glare.

" Shit! He oh wake" Paris and Nicole said at the same time and hide under the table once more.

" Bitch's" Itachi said as he stand up out of his chair, grab his pushily and went out of the room.

5 hour later again 

" Is it time to get out of under the table Nicole" Paris said.

" I'm not looking you look."

" Come on, please."

" NO! god do stuff for your self for ones."

To be continue…..

Well that it's sorry if they didn't do noticing again but that the next part. And sorry again for taking a long time writing it since I have writer block, and I was playing tale of symhonia for weak's on end so that a big factor to. And since this is the first story people like so it's a little more work trying to put it up. Well that it, see you next time with more swearing, and Akasuki madness!!! And remember rate or I send the Akasuki on you!!!!


	3. the new member

And welcome to the 3 day of the simple life akasuki style. And I did try my best with the grammar in short notice. And I even have my sister read it over also. And I my delete this part if the grammar and spelling bad so just hang with me ok.

So enjoy :D

11:30 am at the Akasuki base, in the meeting room

"Ok since we didn't do noticing for the past two day, and I'm getting a little board. But luckly Some one is coming over to and she is going to try for the Akasuki." Pein said as he lean in his chair.

"Finally we are getting a girl, I was getting a little lonely." Konan said sadly.

"Wait there is Paris and Nicole and sadly they are girl's." Kisame said.

"No they are slot's, and slot's are not the type I like to hang with, since I'm afeard there dumness will make my IQ will go down."

"You do have a point" Zetus added.

"Hey!!!! Were right here" both Paris and Nicole said at the same time. and stand up from there chair from the little kiddies table next to the akasuki big table.

"Oh shut up" Zetus yelled with a evil eye.

with they did as they shaked litter.

"Well when is she coming over" Itachi ask.

"She said she would come around by noon so we got 30 minute's." Pein added

"Well what in the hell are going to do till then" Hidan added.

"Well that up to you since I'm out of here to have a date with the hot tube." Pein said as he left the room.

Every one have a sweat drop.

"Hey I just notice something." Kakuzu said.

"What" everyone but Kakuzu ask.

"Ok weird, but were in the hell is Diedara?"

"Yean by now he would have been bugging the hell of out of everyone." Hidan added.

Then every one look at sasori.

"Ok, just because he my partner doesn't mean I known were he is at all the times." He winded

Then everyone but Sasori started cracked up laughing.

"You guy's are bunch of five's year olds!" Sasori yelled as he left the room.

"Was we a little hard on the little puppet master." Zetus replied.

"I think, but it just to funny." Hidan said, while holding his side's.

"But were is Deidara is anyway?" Konan ask.

"Well I known were he is." Kisame replied.

Everyone look at the fish man.

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything earlier." Itachi said.

"Well I didn't really feel like it, and plus I wanted to see what you guy will come up with." he said with a smirk.

"Great, but were in the hell is he?" Hidan said.

"Oh that easy, we was playing tales of symphonia last night. And we was fighting Mithos for the second time. And when we was about to beat him this bitch came winning about something then Mithos have to go!. And Diedara was piss and thrown his controller at me by accident. and I hit him in the head, then we got into a fight and that's it."

"So he most likely have a head ack or something due to the fight." Kakuzu explain.

"Yes"

"Ok that's weird but it sound like something anyone who live here will do. And I think this is my time to, bye guy's. and by the way you have 20 minute's left." Konan said as she left the room.

"But I have an other question" Kakuzu ask.

"What" everyone said at the same time.

"Ok you guy have to stop talking at the same time, it's starting to freak me out."

"Just tell us" they said at the same time again. They looked at each other and shacked there heads.

"Well didn't Pein notice that Diedara wasn't here?"

"Maybe his mind is so used to it by now he didn't notice Diedara, but the two bitch's. his mind most likely block that stuff out." Itachi explain

"Great what do we do now?" Hidan ask

"Oh! we can have a zombie fight, I can sell tickets." Kisame suggest

"No" both Hidan and Kakuzu said at the same time.

"Oh come one I pay you $10 each" Zetus said as wave $20 in air.

"No but, I take your $20" Kakuzu said as he us his wind Jiongu to grab the $20.

(with if you don't known is the mask thing on his back.)

"Hey that mine!" Zetus yelled

"Man Kakuzu remind me of Mrs. Krab's" Itachi though.

(some were in the krusty krab)

"(Couch, couch, couch) man I have a bad feeling some talking about me." Mrs. Krab said.

"What wrong Mrs. Krab." Spongebob ask

"Oh nothing to worry about me boy."

"What the hell!?" squidward yell.

"What Mrs. Squidward." Krab ask.

"Oh! did you find my video on my youtube account showing how great you are!." Sponge bob said happiy.

"No…but some basted made me look like that dumeass sasuke."

(some were Sasuke is.)

"(cough, cough, cough) I have a feeling someone call me a dumeass again." Sasuke said,.

(now back at the akasuki hide out.)

"Well what can we do now." Hidan ask

"Who known's, we can play Yu-gi-oh" Zetus suggest.

"Sorry I'm out since I can't find my card's" Itachi said as he left the room.

"Ok lets duel" Hidan said.

Every one left in the room pull out decks out of there cloak's.

"Hey what about us" Paris moan.

"Oh can I play" Nicole ask.

"Sure" Hidan replied.

"alright" Nicole said as she left Paris and join the other. And pull her deck out of her pant's pock's.

"Were in the hell is everyone is getting Yu-gi-oh card's from." Paris though as she left the room a little sad.

(20 minute's later, the new girl have just show up!)

"Ok since everyone is here let me introduced the new girl." Pein said.

Then a girl about 16 pop behind him all smile's. She have green hazle, and short brown hair. She had on a long sleeve layer t-shirt, with the under shirt was a plan white long sleeve shirt, and the shirt on top was a black t-shirt with Fai cat from tubasa on it, but the cat was a dark navy blue, and a hidden in the leaf headband hang on her heck.

Then she have on blue jeans shorts that went down to the keens, and black skater's shoes with a little bite of dark blue sock showing. And gray cat's ear and a Gray cat tail.

"Hi I'm Neko, and I'm so happy to be joining such a great group."

She said happily.

Everyone have a sweat drop. Then Neko eye's grow dark and evil.

"Great we have a psycho on are hand's" Hidan whisper in to Kisame ear.

"Yean I known what your mean." Kisame whisper back.

"I'm a little scared right now." Diedara though.

"Are you ok Neko" Pein said.

"Is that Paris Hiltion?" she hiss

"Yeah"

"Oh you heard of me, I'm glade to met you." Paris said from all the way back of the group.

Then Neko whisper in Pein ear.

"I have a good feeling about this" Itachi said.

"Me too" Hidan agreed.

"I have a bad feeling just now." Paris said

Pein smile as Neko was done talking to him "Oh you can do that."

"Ok I have a few choice word's for you slut." she said as she point to Paris .

(warning, warning!!! since the nature of a Paris hater, meeting her is something that is to bad, and that say a lot :D)

After the little outburst, everyone have a shock face.

Neko sigh in relieved "man I always wanted to do that."

Then as anything could get wielder. There was a puff a somke and a girl and she had on a white short hair, and dark red eye's. and she have an arrarcar outfit on. And a black squirrel on her shoulder

"Walnut!? What are you doing here?" Neko ask.

"Ok what in the hell is going on here!" Pein yell.

"if u think your leaving me with this thing! Ur dead wrong!" walnut yelled holding out a boy that looks like a mouse.

"sister!" the boy named yuki said, the girl throwing him off somewhere "bye-bye!"

"what do you think your doing here?" walnut turned to see a giant talking blue fish.

"Kisame you better watch out." Itachi said.

"Oh come on" Kisame said.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!!!" everyone shout.

"Ok I think my sanity is going down every second now. Were is a beer when you need it" Pein said with sad look.

Then neko and every one else but Deidara ran to a safe location.

"hm? Where are they going?" deidara thought

"Ok you ask for it!" Walnut yelled. "Nut boom!" the black squirrel handed her a nut, and a slingshot. Then she thrown it towards Kisame and Deidara. And with cause a big boom!

"Now that what I call a boom!" Deidara said giving her a thumps up as he was cover with ash.

"Same here" Kisame added as he was also cover with ash.

"Well I'm out of here, but I need to tell you some good new sis."

"Let me guess you got in to arrarcar." Neko said as she got out of the safety place.

"Oh you can tell by the outfit, well I have to go. But I will be back!" She yell as she pick up yuki and left.

"Hey wait" Pein said as he also left the safe place.

"What?"

"Can you tell Azien we still have the poker game on Saturday. Since he keep forgetting. "

"Ok! But Aizen is going to win because the Arrancar is much more stronger and better…then your litter group but i still like Sasori and Deidara!" Walnut said and turned to Kisame "giant talking fish…yeah right" leaving in a poof of smoke

"why does she hate me" kisame thought

"Akauski is still better!" Neko yelled hoeing Walnut could still hear.

"What in the hell is going on" everyone though.

" ok then, now can we get going." Pein said as he head to a wall that with a push of a button, showing a door.

Then every one follow Pein down the staris. And when every was done Pein and Konan took some time to make sure every thing is together. So every one start talking a little.

"Ok do any one known what going on here?" Zetus ask

"My be hell is finally going to raise from the ground and the son's of the devil is going to try to rule the world. And they are at first stage by making every one sin full and slowly making every one go crazy." Hidan said

"Hidan your just copying that from little Nicky but trying to make it sound different so no one will known it come from the movie." Kakuzu said

"Oh I love that moive!" Neko said

"Me too" Deidara said.

"What do you mean Kakuzu? I really think that's going to happen." Hidan said

Then every one have a sweat drop.

"Let's be friend's" Neko said to Hidan as she huge's him.

Then Hidan quickly ran around trying to get her off. And after one minute he finally got her off. Then every one started to laugh at him, but not Neko as she now have went to Deidara and play with his pony tail a little.

"Hey why do you have mouth on your hands? can you eat with them? When you eat with them do you have to go to the bath room after ward's?" Neko ask as she was kneeling were she could she his hand's.

"Oh I can do that and so mush more." Deidara mouth thingy said.

"Bad hand, you can't say that." Deidara said as he whacked it.

"Ok this the most fuck up day I have every live. Even the day when everyone got drunk." Itachi said

"I like that day. And plus a cute fairly from a bottle came to me and wanted to be friend's." Deidara said

Everyone look at him.

"Man I remember that day, I though that Zetus was one of those little tree's thingy." Kisame added.

"And Kisame was Jaw's that came out of the movie. And was trying to take over the world." Zetus added.

"Ok every one please come here we can start the test." Pein shouted

Then Pein push a button and the middle of the room lift up. And the shape was circle.

"Ok this is the first test, you must beat one of the other member's or get close to it. But hand in hand combat no ni juster at all you have a five minute to do so." Pein said "and I think Itachi will be you oppunt."

"What?! Why me, why not Kisame he one the stronger member's here too."

"Hey! I did it last time." Kisame said

"Just shut up Itachi and do it." Pein said with a glare

"Ok" Itachi said with a childes tone.

Then both Neko and Itachi got on the ring.

"On please forgive me itachi if I beat you." Neko said.

"Right"

"And you my begin!" Konan shouted as she wave a black flag with the akasuki cloud on it.

Then Neko and Itachi quickly ran to each other. And neko started throwing punching at him, as Itachi was dodge them. Then neko drop down and kick itachi in the leg's, but luckily Itachi was able to catch his fall by dropping on his right arm, and then he gut up quickly and throwing a punch in her left shoulder's. Then Neko went for a gut shot with was a hit. Then she kick him in the man berry's. then Itachi went down to the ground yelling in pain. And every one with a shock face's, then all have sweat drops.

"I think I win" Neko said with a happy face. Then face Itachi who was still on the ground, when her face turn sad. And she ran towards him and started hugging him. "I'm so sorry, I was in the moment. And my mom said that was the best place to hit a guy there." She cried

"Konan please just call the fight so she can stop." Itachi bag Konan

"Ok and the fight is over" Konan said as she wave the flag again.

"Great can someone please give Itachi some ice and some pain killer. Before he pass out."

After pein said that Zetus and Hidan ran up the stair.

"Ok since Itachi is going to get help. Which mean's Neko pass the first test. And now is for the second, and with is showing your best jutus." Pein said into a microphone

"Wait are you sure, Itachi is not ready yet." Deidara said

"Well Deidara, I don't think Itachi will be alright for a while." Kisame said.

"Yean with a kick there any man can be bring down." Kakuzu added.

Then both Hidan and Zetus came back with every thing the Pein said and sat Itachi on the ground so they can treat him.

"Ok then since Itachi is being treated, can we started the test." Pein glare at every one.

Then Neko went up to the stage again, and every one was quit hopeing Pein don't kill them.

"Ok the rules are simple were even Paris and Nicole can under stand." Pein said.

"Hey!!! Were still here" they both yell.

"Sorry you was quite and I didn't notice you. And back to the test. Ok Neko can you see the dummy in the middle here."

"Yes"

"Ok good, so basically you have to use your best Jutus on it. And you pass if I like it." Pein said as he left the stage.

"And you my begin." Konan said as she wave the flag again.

Then Neko did some hand sigh's (sorry I haven't very figure out them yet.)

Then she have a series look on her face she ran up to the dummy and start poking it were the major bone's, muscle, and organ's. then after she stop the dummy just blew up as water rip though it like paper.

"And that was very nice Neko, dead but be able to keep you enemy alive also if you want to captor them. And also if you want them to die slowly." Pein said "so I give it pass. And that mean you are a akasuki member"

"Yeah! I did it, I'm buying sake for every one." Neko yell as she jusp of the stage and start running around like a hyper squirrel.

Every one have a sweat drop again for the 5 Time

"Great we can go crazy." Sasori said

" And even worse she's a fangirl." Kisame aadded.

"Well I'm going, come Konan we have work to do." Pein said was left the room, and with Konan following.

"What do we do now?" Hidan siad.

"by the way Hidan." Kakuzu said

"What is it Kakuzu?" Hidan ask

"We do nothing, and see what to destroy." Kakuzu said

"Ok, I'm going." Kisame said as he left.

"Yeah new friend!" Deidara said hugging Neko, and neko doing the same.

5 hour later

Zetus came down to the train ground to see that itachi was still on the ground.

"Great" he said when he picked him up and left.

With Paris and Nicole

"Ok if we plan it right we can have the party when they are gone for Neko Celebration party tomorrow." Paris said as she sat on here bad.

"Ok if we get caught then it's you fault." Nicole added.

End of day 3 

And that it and thank for reading. And sorry if it's take a long time to put a new one up. And till new to the party, drunk, and more star's!!!!

And I want to thank's Hime Amelie I think is one of the biggest fan of the story. for help forcing to write this. And if she didn't then I haven't even get this Far .


End file.
